Gohan's Young Crush
by EMGuy
Summary: This is my go at a Gohan/Videl fanfic. Gohan runs into someone at the Interstellar Martial Arts Tournament and has a crush on her. What happens when he runs into her again in high school 3 years later. Gohan ends up in high school at age 15 and doesn't try to hide his powers. Hey Vegeta, what does the scouter say about the viewer count? It's over 9000!
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

I don't own DBZ though I wish I did.

Chapter 1: First Meeting

The Interstellar Martial Arts Tournament was about to begin. Now 12 years old; Son Gohan was standing in line to the concession stand. As he waited for the lady with 3 kids at the front to order he couldn't help but look around the massive event area that was being used. Hundreds of thousands of people all pushing and shoving to either get to their seats or get a Hercule Satan souvenir. Still looking around he felt a little tap on his shoulder, he turned around to look into gigantic pools of sapphire that were her eyes.

"Hey the lines moving buddy." she said very matter-of-factly. Gohan could feel his cheeks turn red with embarrassment as he checked the line in front of him as it was about 5 meters away from him.

"Oops, sorry about that." he chuckled in the traditional Son pose with the hand behind the head. He caught up to the snack line and turned to look at the girl once again. Taking in more detail now, she had raven black hair that was tied back in a ponytail with her bangs still framing her face (think future Trunks.) She now had a scowl that would make Vegeta shake in his boots.

"Can I help you?" She asked with disinterest. Gohan just laughed again.

"Sorry for holding back the line, I was just lost in thought."

Her gaze softened a little as she looked at his features. He had obsidian black eyes and hair that looked like the leaves of palm trees. He was wearing an orange gi with a blue under shirt and wristbands.

"It's okay." A blush creeping onto her face as she spotted his _**very**_ toned muscles.

"What's your name?" He asked as he continued to move up in line oblivious to her red cheeks. This question stumped her.

"You don't know who I am?" she asked intrigued by this boy's inability to recognise her.

"Should I know who you are?" he asked with a confused look on his face. That pissed her off! Her blush disappeared for it was replaced with anger.

"I'M VIDEL SATAN YOU NINCOMPOOP! DAUGHTER OF HERCULE SATAN, THE MAN WHO SAVED THE WORLD!" she screamed. Gohan cringed as his Saiyan ears were assaulted by her yelling. Backing away from her he bumped into a burly man with biceps the width of Gohan. The man turned around with steam coming out his ears.

"Oops, sorry about that mister." Gohan apologized innocently. The guy was _**not**_ amused.

"I'll teach you little brat, no one bumps into Spopavich!" He roared.

"Leave him alone you fat pig!" Videl retorted. Spopavich looked her over once.

"Well well well, if it isn't Videl Satan. I don't care if you are the daughter of the champ girlly. I'm still going to pound this runt into the floor!" Spopavich responded.

"Bud, I could beat you with my eyes closed, so LAY OFF!" she fumed. Spopavich advanced on the two nuisances. He towered over the two teenagers (Videl is the same age as Gohan, duh) and had himself a hearty chuckle. He reached down and picked Videl up by the front of her shirt with one hand as Videl tried to fight back, but all she could hit was his arm.

"Put me down you big jerk!" she yelled. No one around them was paying the least bit of attention to the scene which played before them. Videl continued to struggle against the massive man's grip.

"Hey." Both Videl and Spopavich turned towards Gohan who was now scowling. "Put her down, or were you not taught to respect ladies as a boy?" His voice was dead serious.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Spopavich bellowed. "Or what boy, are you going to jump up and hit me in the knee?" He laughed. During his laughing fit he failed to notice Gohan advancing on him. With one swift turn Gohan kicked Spopavich's leg out from under him, causing him to toss Videl high into the air, Gohan then brought the back of his fist into the side of his target's head. Thus leaving Spopavich embedded in the wall across the concession hall. As he finished the turn, Gohan reached out and caught the falling Videl.

Videl was a little shell-shocked from what she had just experienced. She remembered Spopavich laughing at the boy who challenged him as she tried to break free. Then the brute tossed her in the air like a ragdoll. She had gained significant altitude before she started to fall; she knew that the landing would hurt so she braced herself for the coming impact. It never came.

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Encounters

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I posted this on Sunday expecting about 20 views TOPS, I got 70 before I even went to bed. **

**Keep the reviews coming, be critical and give me some feedback.**

Chapter 2: Awkward Encounters

Videl looked around to take in her surroundings. Spopavich was trying to pull his head and shoulders out of the wall. She was being held about 4 feet off the ground by the boy who had placed Spopavich in his embarrassing situation. The boy was looking at her with concern written all over his face.

"You okay?" he asked. She blushed at the thought of a boy being concerned for her wellbeing.

She smiled up at his onyx black eyes and said "Yeah, thanks for that." The boy smiled and her insides melted like butter on a hotplate. "Wait why do I feel this way?" she thought to herself.

Gohan was having similar thoughts when she smiled and blushed. "Gosh she's pretty." He thought to himself. He was lost in two beautiful cerulean oceans. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, Gohan standing in the hall with Videl in his arms.

"Gahon?" a little voice came from the floor. Gohan immediately, abet reluctantly, broke his gaze. Standing up to Gohan's upper shin, was a toddler with lavender hair, blue shirt, and big eyes. The little boy was tugging on Gohan's gi for support and had a look of curiosity as he looked up at the giant form of Gohan.

"Hey Trunks" Gohan said cheerfully as he put Videl down on her feet "where's your mother gone?" The toddler giggled as Gohan picked him up and put him on to his shoulder. Trunks giggled even more as Gohan's hair swung back into position every time he swatted at it.

Videl could not contain the urge "Aaaaaaww, who's this cutie?" she said as she let Trunks play with her fingers.

"His name's Trunks" Gohan said with a caring tone "he's the son of a family friend who came to see the tournament." Gohan began to look for Bulma's energy signature. He found it along with his mother; both of their energy patterns were raised in their frantic search for Trunks. He also sensed one of the Z Fighters along with them, but he couldn't tell who. He raised his power level high enough to stick out in a crowd.

"So" Videl said as Gohan looked off in a seemingly random direction "your name's Gahon?" she asked.

"No, Trunks just has troubles saying my name so he calls me 'Gahon'," Gohan replied "my name's actually-"

"TRUNKS!" a woman screamed! Gohan cringed as his ears were all but destroyed from the shrill call. Gohan saw Bulma, Chichi and Krillen all running towards them. Bulma charged him and almost tackled him to the ground as she scooped Trunks into her arms. "Oh, never run away from mommy _**ever**_ again." She scolded her child. Everyone else laughed in friendly humor as poor Trunks was squeezed in a bear hug. "Thank you so much Gohan, I thought that he would be kidnapped or something, but you found him." Bulma said, still tired from running around looking for her son.

"Actually, he found me." Gohan laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Still, thank you." She said while crushing Gohan in a hug. Everyone laughed again except for Videl, who just recognized the woman squeezing poor Gohan.

"That's his name right?" she asked herself. Either way, THE Bulma Briefs was suffocating the boy who had 'saved' her earlier. She stood with her eyes the size of saucers as Bulma let him go and he dropped on all fours trying to get his breath back.

"Y-y-y-you're B-B-B-Bulma Briefs." Videl stammered.

"Oh darn, I was hoping to be here incognito." Bulma sighed "Yes I'm Bulma, nice to meet you." Gohan had finally picked himself up off the floor and was back to breathing normally.

Krillen began laughing in a creepy manner "Oh who's this Gohan, your new _girlfriend_?" Gohan began blushing and looked down. "I KNEW IT!" Krillen yelled.

"Hey bub, he's not my boyfriend!" Videl spat, though her blush betrayed her tone.

"Guys, this is Videl" Gohan explained "I met her in line to the concession when I bumped into a big muscly guy and he attacked her instead."

"SON GOHAN," Chichi screeched "DOES THIS MEAN THAT I WILL BE GETTING" her eyes lit up "_**GRANDBABIES**_?" Gohan turned white as a ghost as he realized what his mother was implying. Videl on the other hand was red as a tomato with embarrassment.

"Mom" Gohan had a sly smile on his face "where's Goten?" Chichi paled instantly. Gohan could tell that little Goten was with Tien and Yamcha, but he wasn't going to give in to his mother.

"MY BABY!" Chichi cried as she took off looking for little Goten.

"We'll see you around Gohan." Bulma called as she and Krillen raced after the distraught Chichi.

Gohan waved goodbye to his retreating friends' backs. "Thank goodness that's over." He sighed.

Videl was about to ask who those people were and how Gohan knew them, when an announcement came over the intercom.

"WILL ALL FIGHTERS PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE CHANGE ROOMS; THE TOURNAMENT WILL BE STARTING IN 5 MINUTES."

Videl cursed "Now I'll never make it." Gohan looked down at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked "There's plenty of time."

"It will take at least 20 minutes to get there through this crowd." She stated "There's no way that I can get there in 5."

She seemed distraught to Gohan. "I could get you there." He said simply.

She looked dumbfounded "How?" she demanded.

"Like this." He said while scooping her up bridal style then jumping above the crowd from wall to wall they made their way to the change rooms.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3 sometime in the near future.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Tournament Begins

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews and feedback.  
**

**I need your help, so a survey will be at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 3: The Tournament Begins

Videl was rendered speechless as Gohan moved above the crowds at speeds she didn't think were attainable. She was unable to make out what they were passing, so she instead looked at Gohan. His hair was blown back so that it stood almost completely straight up, with the exception of one strand that flapped around in front of his face. "That hair style on his face looks familiar." She thought.

After 2 minutes of travel they arrived at the doors to the change rooms. Gohan put her down in front of the door that read ladies. She was flushed from the rush of excitement and from being held by a muscular boy for the past couple minutes.

"Here we are." Exclaimed Gohan, he wasn't even breathing hard, which Videl found curious. Surely after traveling that far that fast, he would be a little tired. She knew her father would've been tired.

"Maybe he does a lot of cardio." She thought.

"I've got to get ready for the tournament," Gohan explained "so I guess I'll see you around." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She replied. Gohan smiled and turned to walk away; he got about 10 steps away before he heard his name. He turned around just in time to be tackled in a hug by Videl.

"Thanks for dealing with that guy, and for getting me here on time." She said into his shoulder. It felt like her cheeks were on fire.

"No problem." He said cautiously. Then she looked up at him with a determined expression.

"But don't expect me to go easy on you if we meet in the ring." She let go of his mid-section and went into the ladies room. Gohan was confused as to what just happened, but another announcement broke his train of thought.

"ATTENTION ALL FIGHTERS; THE TOURNAMENT WILL START IN ONE MINUTE; IF YOU ARE NOT IN THE WAITING AREA BY THEN YOU WILL BE AUTOMACTICALLY DISQUALIFIED."

Gohan raced over to the guy's change room just in time for the man up front to call his name. Then he began to explain the rules.

"The first round is a Battle-Royale" he explained "you will be split into eight groups and then directed to your battle arena. Your objective is to knock your opponents into the water below. The last person standing at each platform will advance to the semi-finals. Furthermore, there will be no killing or maiming allowed. If you make it to the semi-finals we will explain the rules to you then." He then turned and exited the room to get the group listings.

Gohan scanned the power levels in the room, the only very high ones belonged to Trunks and Piccolo with Krillen Tien and Yamcha being the only other noticeable ones.

The man returned with a clipboard and began calling out groups. Yamcha was in the first group, Gohan was in the second, Tien was in the third, Trunks was in four, Krillen was in five and Piccolo was in six. Gohan couldn't help but wonder what group she was in.

"Now," said the man "please move to your designated platform by following the signs along the walls, and thank you for your participation." Gohan began his walk over to platform two. Along the way the men met with the women and they all mingled together. Gohan could not find Videl, and he hadn't been around her long enough to memorize her energy signature. Soon groups seven and eight broke off from the main group, then five and six etc.

Gohan found himself on a raised platform with dozens of other fighters; roughly 50 meters (rough estimate) above the ocean. The announcer from before came to a podium at the top of the main structure with Hercule Satan off to his side. This caused all of his fans to start chanting.

"MR. SA-TAN, MR. SATAN." Much to Gohan's annoyance as the fighters around him began to chant as well. The announcer signalled for quiet as he spoke into a microphone.

"THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TODAY TO THE FIRST EVER INTERSTELAR MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!" the crowd roared with enthusiasm "WE WOULD ALL LIKE TO WELCOME HERCULE SATAN, WHO HAS PREPARED A SPEECH FOR US." The man stepped aside as Hercule leaned over to the microphone. In his pose with the peace sign decorating his right hand he bellowed into the microphone.

"ALL YOU CHUMPS BETTER BE READY, BECAUSE THE LAST ONE OF YOU GETS TO FIGHT ME, AND I PROMISE, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK AWAY ON YOUR OWN ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" The crowd cheered even louder at Hercules 'speech.'

Gohan felt like his ears were going to explode rom the all the noise assaulting his brain. He saw the announcer step forward again.

"NOW," he yelled "LET THE TOURNAMENT COMENCE!" As he hit a small bell that he was holding.

Gohan was the first on his platform to react. He immediately knocked three guys off with a kick and two punches. After that a large man with boxing gloves reached out in a savage, but basic punch. Gohan side-stepped then kicked the man in the back, sending him flying over the edge. This type of pattern continued for the next fifteen minutes. Someone would attack Gohan, Gohan would reverse the attack, and then he would knock a few more off the arena.

Soon Gohan found himself faced with three opponents. All of them attacked him at the same time, but Gohan used the After-Image technique to evade all three attacks. Shortly thereafter Gohan was the last standing on platform two.

"GOHAN ADVANCES TO THE SEMI-FINALS!" the announcer roared. The crowd cheered for this boy who had bested full-grown men without breaking a sweat.

Gohan sensed around to see how the others had done. All of them were still in the fight, except for Yamcha who was floating down in the waters below. He decided to wait for the other semi-finalists in the waiting room. He made his way back through the corridors following the signs directing him to the waiting area.

After five minutes he was joined by Trunks then shortly after Piccolo. Tien came in next with Krillen. Soon all but group one's victors were waiting for the last matchup. The Z-Fighters all chatted away discussing anything to pass the time. All of them stopped as they sensed someone coming towards the room. Thirty seconds later the door opened and the last semi-finalist walked in.

Gohan starred in disbelief as Videl walked over to him with a huge smile on her face.

**Okay guys.**

**I need some help in deciding what to do with the arrival of Bojack. **

**Should I:**

**A. Skip the fight altogether and leave Videl Curios**

**B. Include Videl in the fight**

**Please leave a review with your opinion or message me. (I may make the decision myself and ignore the poll, sorry.)  
**

**Also, (I'm sorry) the golf course that I go to is having a tournament next week, so the next chapter will be delayed for at least a week. **

**Thanks again**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Break Time Part 1

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry about the whole "no updating" thing it couldn't be helped. This is a shorter chapter because I feel guilty for not updating in a while. I was going to have a big long chapter, but decided to chop it up into 2 parts this being the shorter of the two. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews and followers and favorites and almost 2000 views as I'm posting this. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Break Time Part: 1

Videl walked over to Gohan, who had an expression of disbelief plastered to his face.

"Hey Gohan," she said cheerfully "looks like we both made it to the semi-finals." Gohan recovered from his shock at seeing her.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said with a chuckle "So Yamcha lost to her, he must be very rusty, or she can hide her power level _**very**_ well." He thought.

"So, want to go get something to eat, seeing as we neither of us could get something from the concession?" She asked. Gohan's stomach answered for him in the form of a loud growl. They both laughed along with Krillen, Trunks and Tien.

"Then let's go!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Gohan's hand and led him towards the door. Both of them blushed at the contact of their hands, but neither noticed. They were almost at the door when it burst open, revealing the tall clown shape that was Hercule Satan. He ran over to Videl and scooped her up in a bear hug that rivaled Bulma's.

"THAT'S MY VIDEL, JUST LIKE HER OLD MAN!" He bellowed still hugging the breath from her lungs. "A SMEI-FINALIST AND SOON TO BE TOP CONTENDER, YOU HAVE MADE ME SO PROUD!" That is when he noticed Gohan. He calmly put his daughter down in front of him as he asked "Videl, who is this _**boy**_!?"

"Oh," she exclaimed "this is my new friend Gohan, he helped me out earlier, and now we're going to get something to eat." She was very cheerful as she talked, causing Hercules face to glow red with rage. "Sorry dad but we've got to go; I think that we're both starving." She grabbed Gohan's hand again causing similar results as before as she dragged him past her father and out the door. Hercule was ready to explode; Videl knew that in order for her to have a boyfriend said boy would need to be stronger then the World Champ himself. Meanwhile the Z-Gang in the room just snickered.

"Sorry about that," said Videl "he has this rule that says I can't date anybody weaker than my dad."

"But- "Gohan started to say.

"I know, I know," she interrupted "'he's the World Champ, and nobody can beat him'. I get that a lot." She seemed frustrated with her parent. Gohan was still confused.

"I was going to ask why you would bring up dating somebody. We're just friends. Unless, you think that we're dating." She stopped walking as her cheeks looked even redder than her father's, only this was with embarrassment.

"No no no" she replied quickly "he just thought that we had a relationship because we were holding hands." Gohan looked down at his hand and immediately blushed even more. Videl blushed along with him "Why am I blushing, It's just holding hands." She didn't let go however. Both teenagers looked up into each other's eyes at the same time. They held their gaze, getting lost in the eyes of their counterpart. They slowly leaned closer, so slow that neither noticed.

"Her eyes are amazing. " Gohan thought. They were mere inches apart, before their moment was interrupted by Gohan's stomach loudly growling. They both broke their gaze with blushes redder than a red giant star.

"Um… We sh-should probably get going." Videl stammered.

"Yeah." Gohan replied. He was still recovering from the shock of what had happened. Suddenly she turned around and began walking away to try and hide the blush. Gohan stood still for a moment still stunned, but quickly regained his composure once he realized that he was standing alone. Not wanting to let her get away he quickly caught up.

**Next Part will be up soon, I promise.**

**So yeah, let me know what you think, don't be shy.**

**Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Break Time Part 2

**Hey guys and girls. **

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long. Family emergency came from nowhere and I had to fly out to Ontario for 5 days.  
**

**I realize in my last chapter that I made a story mistake. The guy who knocked Yamcha off the tower was the other Semi-finalist, not Mr. Mustache. However, this is my FF and I say that Mr. Mustache was in the 7th group. **

**Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Break Time Part 2

The walk continued in an uncomfortable silence. Both Videl and Gohan wanted to start a conversation, but both were afraid of what could happen as a result. Either they would get lost in each others eyes again, or they would see whose cheeks could get the deepest shade of red. Luckily they were saved from their predicament by a stampede of paparazzi trying to get an exclusive with the semi-finalists of the IMAT (Interstellar Martial Arts Tournament). Out of nowhere microphones and cameras were shoved in their faces while reporters yelled out questions for them to answer.

"Videl will you defeat your father if you fight him?"

"Who was the strongest opponent in your grouping?"

"Who do you think will be the strongest fighter in the semis?"

"Is this your new boyfriend?"

The last one made both teens blush which led to the cameras flashing even more. Gohan had had enough; he reached out with his energy with the trick that Piccolo taught him. All of the cameras exploded; destroying all the pictures stored on them. The reporters all cried out in anguish as their big scoops disappeared.

Videl stood still, wondering how cameras could all spontaneously explode, not that she was complaining.

"I hate nosy reporters." Gohan stated.

"I agree." Videl responded. The couple turned towards each other again, both smiling. Out of nowhere they both started laughing. "Come on, let's get going." Videl said. They began their walk again, but with conversation this time.

"Who taught you martial arts?" Gohan asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied. Gohan shook his head. "My dad did, since he's the strongest on earth I figured that he would be the best teacher. What about you?"

"Well," he began "First one of my dad's rivals trained me, and then he and my dad both trained me for about 3 years, after that just with my dad for a year." He said recounting his many teachers over the years. Videl did the quick math in her head.

"You must have been very young when you started."

"I guess I was about 4." He explained. Videl's jaw dropped at his last statement.

"That's amazing; my dad wouldn't even let me into a gym until I was 8, and I still couldn't spar with anyone."

They continued their talking as they wandered towards the main concourse. The area was 7 stories high with railings creating a circle of airspace all the way up. Gohan and Videl were on the 4th floor walking next to the opening just talking.

They heard a loud screech of a woman on the top floor. "NO BILLY!" Both fighters looked up to see a small boy teetering on the railing 7 stories above the main floor. Time seemed to slow as the child slipped and started to fall towards the seething crowds below. Videl covered her mouth in a silent scream as Billy continued his decent. Gohan's training kicked in, he vaulted the railing on his floor and kicked off the wall, propelling himself up towards the falling child. The entire top 5 floors watched as he reached the kid and captured him in a bear hug. As Gohan's forward movement came to a rest, he did a mid-air half turn and kicked off another wall, shooting up towards the crying mother. Flipping over the rail in front of the distraught parent, he deposited Billy in front of her.

"OH BILLY!" she cried out embracing the boy in a hug that no doubt winded him. She looked up at Gohan, who was smiling at the mother and son. "Thank you." She said with all of the emotions evident in her voice.

"Don't mention it." Gohan replied; he turned towards the rail and stood on top of it. He took a step forward and fell down to where Videl was waiting with her eyes wide and mouth agape. As he landed on the 4th floor railing she jumped back in surprise, landing on her backside. Gohan jumped down with concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Videl just nodded, still in shock, as Gohan held out his hand for her to take. Slowly she took it and pulled herself up off the floor. She still looked dumbstruck as she starred at him. "Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She responded. "I do have a question though." Gohan nodded his consent. "How did you do that?"

Gohan smiled again and said "Lots and lots of training." He gestured ahead "Still want to get something to eat?"

"Sur-"She began.

"VIIIIDEEEEEELLLL!" A voice interrupted her. She turned to her best friend Erasa running towards them through the crowd. Videl smiled at her bubbly friend as she stumbled around in high heels through a packed crowd.

"I couldn't find you after your match, so I figured that you would head to the cafeteria." She exclaimed once she finally reached Videl.

"Good guess." Videl replied with a laugh. "Oh this is my new friend…"she turned around to find empty space where Gohan used to be standing. "Gohan?"

"Who are you looking for Videl?" Erasa asked.

"Where'd he go? He was just here." Videl continued.

"I think you're too hungry," Erasa stated "you need some food."

"Yeah," said a very disappointed and confused Videl "let's go." The 2 friends walked off towards the promise of food.

Meanwhile Gohan was chatting with Piccolo on the main floor. He received a telepathic message from the Namek and it sounded urgent.

"What's up Piccolo?" Gohan asked with his usual cheery tone.

"I was wondering if, after the tournament, you would train with me." The giant green man responded. "I need a partner, and I think I figured out the Instant Transmission technique used by Goku."

Gohan's face lit up with excitement. "Of course I will! I hope you really can teach me Instant Transmission."

"Me too kid." The demon responded with a smirk.

"Just let me check with mom, she wouldn't be too happy if I skipped studying altogether to go train again." Gohan explained. Piccolo nodded his acknowledgment as Gohan turned and went to find his mother.

**Done. **

**Now I had a question from one of the reviews that I received. It was from a guest so I could not contact them after it was submitted. It said and I quote "what". If you are the person who submitted this please clarify. **

**Anyways, please R&R  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Semi-Final Lineup

**Hey girls and guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school started up again. This chapter is shorter for the sake of my sanity and relief. **

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**P.S. Thoughts are now 'thoughts'.**

Chapter 6: The Semi-Final Lineup

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Cried a livid Chichi.

"But mom, I will only train once all my work is done." Gohan reasoned "You know that the workbooks take a couple of weeks to be shipped to our house. While they're in transit I can train." He was practically pleading with the angry woman.

"I said NO Gohan. I will not have you become a mindless hooligan like your father's friends." She replied. Krillen and Bulma looked a little hurt at her response.

"Then think of it as incentive to make me study harder so that I can train more." Gohan threw in his trump card. He knew that only the prospect of him studying harder would quell her rage. Chichi had a torn look on her face, no doubt from having to decide if letting Gohan train was worth losing studying time.

"Fine," She relented "you can train in between shipments of studying material." Gohan looked up in shock. Had his mother actually given him permission to train? "On one condition," Gohan got worried.

'This could be bad.' He thought.

"I want you to go to a normal high school after you turn 15."

Gohan was expecting more of a punishment. "Sure mom, I've always wanted to meet some people my own age." He said brightly.

Krillen snickered. "You mean like your _girlfriend_?" Gohan blushed at the thought of Videl being called his girlfriend. Then he remembered who he had left to go talk to Piccolo.

"Shoot, I promised Videl I'd have lunch with her." He scolded himself. "I've got to go guys; I'll see you later." Then he took off after his missed appointment.

Meanwhile

Videl was hurt, angry, disappointed and sad all at the same time. She thought that Gohan was a decent guy who wouldn't turn his back on someone, evidently she was wrong. She scowled when she pictured his stupid grin that he had almost the entire time she had seen him. Erasa had noticed her friend's bad mood.

"What's the matter Videl?" she asked with genuine concern. Videl had to vent to somebody.

"It's Gohan," she began "he just up and leaves when he knew that we had plans for lunch before we went to the semi-finals." Erasa's mind kicked into overdrive when she realized that Videl was talking about a boy.

"Why is that so disappointing for you?" She asked.

"I thought that he was better than that, he seemed like a nice guy, but turns out I was wrong." Erasa was getting more and more excited as Videl explained her predicament.

"Seems to me… that you LIKE him!" Erasa exclaimed. Videl blushed despite her anger towards the bubbly blond.

"I DO NOT!" she yelled.

"Do not what?" asked a voice from behind the two girls. They whipped around to come face to face with their topic of discussion. Gohan smiled at the two friends, but he didn't notice Videl's hand coming up to his face. She slapped him hard across the face. Gohan was shocked; the hand came out of nowhere.

"THAT'S for ditching me jerk!" Videl yelled.

"Look Videl, I'm really _really_ sorry for leaving, but I had to talk to my teacher then my mother." Gohan explained.

"I DON'T CARE! You don't just leave people without telling them." Videl screeched. Gohan just rubbed the back of his neck while he tried to figure out how to make the situation dissolve. "At least you came back." Videl finished. She turned and continued her trek towards the food court. Erasa took a second to process everything before she realized her friend was walking away. As she caught up to the young Satan she started bubbling over.

"OH MY GOD! You never said anything about him being a total hottie!" She exclaimed. Little did she know that Gohan's sensitive Saiyan ears had heard everything thing she had said sending him into a blush.

"I didn't say anything because you would react like this if I said something like that." Videl retorted. Gohan finally caught up to the girls. He was about to ask what they thought they should eat when an announcement interrupted him.

"WILL ALL SEMI-FINALISTS PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE MEETING AREA." Videl was furious.

"OH COME ON!" she yelled. Erasa just giggled at her friend's disappointment.

"Come on Videl, I'm sure we can eat after the fights." Gohan reasoned. Videl turned on him with anger filling her eyes.

"FINE." She relented. "But we are eating afterwards. If I don't I think I'll kill someone!" She fumed. Gohan chuckled nervously as he walked up to her. Without asking he picked her up once again and shot off the ground towards the meeting area.

Erasa couldn't believe her eyes. One second the dreamy new boy is standing in front of her, and then he picks Videl up like it's nothing and vanishes.

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl had already made it to the designated meeting area. She dropped out of his arms and stormed off through the door. Gohan followed after her. As the entered, both noticed that they were the last finalists in the room. Once the tournament coordinator saw both teens he began his explanation.

"Now that we're all here. The rules for the next round are very similar. You lose when you are knocked into the water below or when you lose consciences. Still no maiming or killing. However, these rounds will be one on one. We have already determined the match ups so don't bother asking. Now, the match ups are as follows: Piccolo and Krillen, Mr. Mustache and Cowboy, Tien and Trunks, and Gohan and Videl." At the last pairing Videl's face brightened as she know had the opportunity to fight the boy who she had befriended.

**TAADAA... I'm going to bed.**

**Let me know what you think ans any ideas you might have for the story. **

**Please R&R!**


	7. Update

**Hey guys,**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, school has me tired by 6:00 almost every night.**

**Anyways I have decided to start alternating my writing with another story. I just uploaded it so go ahead and check it out. I would really appreciate some feedback. I promise to write some more GYC in the near future. I also want to answer some of your questions so ask away in the reviews or through a PM.  
**

**Thanks for all of the support.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Semi-Finals Part: 1

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for being so patient with the delays in between chapters. With school as well as having a stable social life this can be hard to find time for. However you, the readers, are totally worth it. **

**Anyways, I had a question from ****MrChuckMan9611.**

**He (sorry if you're a 'she') asked: ****Did Erasa call Videl fat at the end? "...and then he picks Videl up like it's nothing..." That's harsh. I guess what they say about teenage girls is true. They are two-faced.**

**Ok first off, don't be so hard on teenage girls, I never meant for this encounter to be interpreted like that. Second, no she did not call Videl fat, have YOU ever tried picking up a muscular 13 year old girl? **

**Anyways I cut up the semis into 2 parts because I wanted to get this update out there for you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Semi-Finals Part: 1

Gohan was shocked. He would have to fight his new friend in the next round. Sure he fought his old friends a lot, but they could hold their own against him for at least a little while. Now he had to fight a girl that he could accidentally kill if he punched too hard.

Videl was ecstatic. She could now blow off some steam and at the person responsible for her anger too. Part of her didn't like thinking like that; Gohan seemed like a nice guy. Those thoughts were dismissed when she recalled how he had just up and left her before.

"That sums up the next round." The announcer said. "The first match will begin in 10 minutes, so Videl and Gohan you should get ready." With that he turned and walked through a door behind him.

Videl turned towards him with a look of determination. "I finally get a chance to see just how strong you are, and by the way you _**will **_lose." Videl said cockily. Gohan laughed nervously, he would have to be defensive in this fight, or he might seriously hurt her.

10 Minutes Later

"AND NOW OUR FIRST SEMI-FINAL MATCH!" the announcer cried, sending the crowd into a frenzy. "OUR FIRST CHALLENGER, DEFEATING HIS OPPONENTS IN A RECORD 3 MINUTES, GOOOOHAAAAANNNN! " The announcer crowed; the crowd roared for the young fighter, who just blushed in embarrassment. "AND OUR SECOND CHALLENGER, NOE OTHER THAN OUR SAVIOR'S DAUGHTER, VIDEL!" He jeered; sending the audience into a bigger fuss. Videl put her arms in the air to bask in the applause. Then she turned to Gohan with a very Vegeta like smirk. "FIGHTERS READY?" the announcer boomed. Both Gohan and Videl nodded as they dropped into their stances.

The bell rang signifying the start of the semis. Videl wasted no time charging her opponent with her left fist drawn back in an attempt to land a devastating punch. She crossed the floor quickly and swung her fist around, packing enough force to deck a fully grown man. Gohan moved his head slightly to the right and avoided it completely.

She was shocked; he had avoided the punch with ease, only moving his head and neck. However she was not fazed; she would defeat this opponent no matter his speed. She brought her right fist up to catch his jaw in an uppercut. Again he leaned ever so slightly back and dodged the punch. Flabbergasted she stepped back to look for an opening. His stance was flawless, no openings whatsoever. That didn't deter her; she started rowing punches and kicks at random, hoping to get a solid hit in.

Gohan was avoiding every hi with ease, he was used to training with Piccolo and Vegeta after all. He slowly began formulating a plan to end the fight without touching her. He started taking small steps back as she attacked. They slowly made their way to the edge of the ring, something not unnoticed by Videl. She kicked her left leg forward once he reached to edge of the ring, causing him to step right, right into the path of her right fist. She threw all of her weight behind the punch. Gohan continued his journey right. She realized her mistake as soon as he had moved, she did her best to catch herself, but it was useless.

She fell off the edge into the cold ocean below. Gohan glanced over to make sure that she was ok. She broke the surface gasping for air. Gohan smiled as she regained her breath then glared at him. He stepped back, only to backflip himself off the edge to join her in the drink. As he fell he could faintly hear the announcer calling his win, as well as the crowd cheering for him. He dived into the chilled water not 3 feet away from Videl. As he surfaced he turned to face her, only to be splashed with saltwater. She glared at him for not only defeating her, but splashing her as well. He laughed it off with a smile.

"You jerk." She said. "How did you defeat me so easily?"

"Well," Gohan began "you were relying on powerful attacks rather than skill or speed. It's almost like you were trying to fight like a 6 foot 7 afro-bearing man." He said with a wink. Videl's eyes opened comically wide.

'How could I be so stupid?' she thought. 'I've been fighting like dad this entire time!' Gohan smiled at her sudden epiphany.

The retrieval boat was making its way slowly over to the two swimming teens. Gohan started swimming over to it at a fast human pace. Once he reached the vessel he hauled himself on board. He turned to see Videl still floating a few feet away lost in thought.

"Videl," he called "don't you think it's time to get out of the water?" She turned towards his voice, realizing that she was still treading water. Blushing despite the chilled water, she swam over to the boat. Gohan reached down to help her out, which she reluctantly accepted. Receiving the towel from an attendee, she dried herself off as best she could. She turned to see Gohan standing still with eyes shut.

She was about to ask what was wrong, when his eyes snapped open, followed by the flexing of his muscles so fast that the drops of water flew from his body, leaving him completely dry. She gapped at his now dry figure. Exhaling deeply, Gohan turned to look at her and came face to face with a look of astonishment.

**Sooooooooooooo,**

**What did ya think? Thanks for supporting both my stories as well as putting up with my lack of updating.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
